Forever or Forgotten
by Sphinxtail
Summary: All of your favorite warrior cats, any clan, any book, reborn into Foreverclan or Forgottenclan.
1. Chapter 1

Foreverclan

Leader: Stormstar; dark gray tom with lighter paws(Formerly Stormfur)

Deputy: Lionscratch; golden tom with darker tabby markings(Formerly Lionblaze)

Medicine Cat: Blueblaze; blue-gray she-cat with lighter paws, and muzzle(Formerly Bluestar)

Warriors:

Jaystripe; gray tabby tom with darker paws(Formerly Jayfeather)

(Apprentice, Foxpaw)

Honeygaze; honey colored tabby she-cat(Formerly Honeyfern)

Mousefoot; dusty brown she-cat(Formerly Mousefur)

(Apprentice, Poppypaw)

Snowwhisker; white she-cat with black paws(Formerly Snowfur)

Crookedtail; golden brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw and tail(Formerly Crookedstar)

Oakbranch; red-brown tabby tom(Formerly Oakheart)

Apprentices:

Foxpaw; red tabby tom with lighter paws(Formerly Foxleap)

Poppypaw; tortoiseshell she-cat(Formerly Poppyfrost)

Queens:

Willowbranch; silver tabby she-cat(Formerly Willowbreeze)

Forgottenclan

Leader: Ivystar; gray and white tabby she-cat(Formerly Ivypool)

(Apprentice, Ashpaw)

Deputy: Moonpetal; sleek gray she-cat(Formerly Moonflower)

Medicine Cat: Swiftgaze; black and white tom(Formerly Swiftpaw)

(Apprentice, Bumblepaw)

Warriors:

Maplefern; tortoiseshell she-cat(Formerly Mapleshade)

Raintail; gray tabby she-cat(Formerly Rainflower)

Graysplash; gray tabby she-cat(Formerly Graypool)

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Hollyblaze; prickly black she-cat(Formerly Hollyleaf)

Fallenleaf; ginger and white tom(Formerly Fallen Leaves)

Tigerfang; dark brown tabby tom(Formerly Tigerheart)

Apprentices:

Ashpaw; dappled gray tom(Formerly Ashfur)

Bumblebaw; light gray tom with black stripes(Formerly Bumblestripe)

Snowpaw; white tom(Formerly Snowkit)

Queens:

Mossfire; gray and white she-cat(Formerly Mosskit)


	2. Chapter 2

Foreverclan

Stormstar sat, under the shade of the Tall Tree. His gaze floated around camp until it finally rested on his mate, Snowwhisker, who was grooming her white fur. She looked up and her blue gaze locked with his, but only for a moment. From the rumors flying endlessly around camp, Snowwhisker had been getting closer to Oakbranch. Lionscratch padded up to him, sympathy lighting his amber eyes. "I'm sorry Stormstar, but I think Snowwhisker has chosen Oakbranch over you" he said softly, sitting down beside his leader. Stormstar shook his gray head. "I know." he sighed, looking up at Snowwhisker again. Now Oakbranch had joined her, and was sitting with her, nuzzling her belly. "And she's expecting kits. My kits" he added, looking away from his former mate. Blueblaze, the medicine cat, had joined the two toms. "I told her not to leave you for him, but she wouldn't listen. She said that her kits would never know that you were their father." the blue-gray cat said, glaring harshly at Snowwhisker.

Oakbranch purred, nuzzling his new mate's swollen belly. _Yes. My plan is unfolding nicely_ he thought. _Soon, her kits will be born. Then I will…_ his thoughts were interrupted by a screech of agony, from beside him. Snowwhisker had fallen to the ground, her eyes wide. Blueblaze, Stormstar and Lionscratch had rushed over, and were now carrying her to the nursery.

Forgottenclan

Mossfire lay in the sheltered Forgottenclan medicine cat den nursing her two of her new kits. Tallkit and Leafkit. Her mate, Tigerfang, was asleep beside her with her other three kits, Sandkit, Dustkit, and Rosekit, nestled up with him. The queen smiled, before gently picking up Tallkit, and placing him with the other kits. She did the same with Leafkit, who let out a small squeak when she was picked up, and then fell silent. The tired queen curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

Bumblepaw watched Ashpaw and Snowpaw practice their battle moves sadly. The pale gray tom had breathing problems, where every once and a while he'd get tired unexpectedly and collapse, panting. Because of this his mother, Raintail, had forced him to train as a medicine cat instead of a warrior, like he had wanted. His mother had also kept him away from Ivystar, so he could not tell her what she had done. Though Ivystar had heard plenty about him from his mentor, Swiftgaze, whom he gave a very hard time. Ashpaw and Snowpaw weren't his siblings, they were Maplefern's kits, but as they were only a few sunrises apart, they had been apprentice on the same day. The two were tussling on the ground, kicking up clouds of dirt and dust. "Bumblepaw! Get back to work!" snapped his obnoxious mother as she cantered by. "Why don't you get back to work! All you do every day is eat and sleep!" he hissed back. The attention of his clanmates was now focused on him and his mother. Raintail turned around slowly, and with a screech, jumped on him, pinned him to the ground, and bit his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivystar padded out of her camp sadly. Her only brother, an enemy, shunned to the other side of the lake. She reflected on the painful memories the two leaders shared. Several fights, warm nights together, and so much more. It hurt her, more than any other cat in Forgottenclan to see her brother each full-moon and then not again until the next. If only she knew…

Stormstar sat on the edge of the swirling lake. He dropped one dark gray paw in the water, and moved it around. Thoughts swam through his head like the minnows in the water. His deep yellow eyes scanned the lake. On the other side he thought he saw a shape, a cat, standing looking across at him. When he blinked it had vanished, nothing left but mist. "Oh Ivystar!" he cried, plunging into the freezing lake waters. He thought of all the time they spent. Their most recent fight though, it's what drove them apart.

~Flashback~

_**"Ivyflash! I want my own clan! I don't want to be stuck in yours!"**_

_**"But,brother! Why don't you understand! Starclan sent ME to lead and you to follow!"**_

_**"No, Ivystar! Starclan sent us both to lead! You're just too selfish to share leadership with me!**_

_**"No I'm not! If you want a clan, than fine! Take your followers and go! If I see any of you on this side of the lake, I will shred you myself!"**_


End file.
